Conventionally, for example, as described in Patent Document 1, a motor vehicle charging apparatus has been proposed for suppressing rapid increase in an electric power demand associated with charging of a plurality of EVs by calculating charge start time and charge end time from charging time and desired end time inputted when an EV arrives at a charging stand.
In addition, for example, as described in Patent Document 2, an electric power supply control device has been proposed for controlling charging of an EV so as not to exceed an upper limit of a suppliable electric power by setting priority for each vehicle type or purpose of use and adjusting a power supply amount to the vehicle connected to the charging stand.